Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster
|image= |arc=Phantom Lord arc |place=Super Giant Mage Phantom MK II |result=Interfered by Makarov. |side1= *Erza Scarlet *Gray Fullbuster *Elfman |side2= *Jose Porla |forces1= Erza *Requip: The Knight :*Black Wing Armor Gray *Ice-Make Elfman *Take Over |forces2= *Darkness Magic |casual1=Erza is moderately injured. Gray is moderately injured. Elfman is moderately injured. |casual2=Jose is uninjured. }} is a battle fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, Mage of Fairy Tail, Elfman, and Master of Phantom Lord, Jose Porla. Prologue After Erza Scarlet and Aria's fight, Erza falls because of the exhaustion. And after Gajeel Redfox announces that he has Lucy Heartfilia, Erza tells Natsu Dragneel to release his power, awake it and protect Lucy and the Guild. She also tells him that he is the man that will surpass her, and Natsu heads towards Gajeel with his body covered in flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 17-19 Gray Fullbuster, Elfman and Mirajane find Erza and are surprised that she actually fought Aria in the state she was in. She says she didn't want them to see her in such a pitiful state and tells herself that she still has a long way to go. Right then, the four of them feel a chill and Erza says that she can sense death. Jose Porla appears clapping, and congratulates them for the entertainment they have given him. Gray and Elfman are surprised to see the Master of Phantom Lord and Mirajane says to herself that his Magical aura makes her sick just by standing near him. Gray and Elfman get ready to attack and Erza tells them to get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 2-6 Battle Gray and Elfman ignore Erza and attack with Ice Make: Saucer and Beast Arm: Iron Bull, but Jose uses an unnamed Darkness Magic attack that incapacitates them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 Then, he uses Dark Explosion which sends Gray, Elfman and Mirajane flying. Erza dashes towards Jose, he uses Dead Wave, and Erza requips to her Black Wing Armor. She tries to slash him, he dodges, grabs Erza's leg and sends her flying through a wall. Erza lands on her feet and Jose asks how can she stand after taking on the full force of Jupiter. She responds that her nakama strengthen her heart, and if she is fighting for those who she loves, she doesn't care what happens to her body. Jose, with a smile, says that she is woman worth killing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 7-11 After Natsu defeats Gajeel, Jose tells Erza that the dragon does like to rampage and she tells him that Natsu got underestimated, that Natsu's power is on par with her power or perhaps even stronger. Jose tells Erza to stop with the modesty, that her power is truly magnificent since she is the first Mage to be able to hold so long against him. He also says that if she hadn't been damaged by Jupiter, then they would have had quite some battle. He can't stand the thought of having someone as strong as her in Makarov's Guild and attacks Erza with Dark Beam which pushes her to the the wall. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 6-8 He asks Erza if she knew why he didn't kill Makarov, and responds himself that it was to show him the despair of seeing his Guild completely destroyed. Jose says that he will make Makarov suffer to the very end, Erza says that he disgusts her, and Jose reveals the real reason they are fighting Fairy Tail. He says that Phantom Lord was always the number one Guild in the country, but in the last few years Fairy Tail rose to the top until the two guilds came to represent the country. He couldn't stand it, specially since Fairy Tail was once a weak and pathetic Guild. Erza attacks Jose consecutively and asks if all this war was because of some petty little jealousy, and Jose responds that it wasn't jealousy, it was to make it clear who was the superior Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 8-10 Erza becomes angry that the war because of a stupid reason like that, Jose uses Shade Entangle to capture Erza and says that Fairy Tail had been getting on his nerves for a long time, but the trigger for the war was Mr. Heartfilia's request to get his daughter, Lucy, back. Jose asks if the daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the country had joined Fairy Tail and asks how great they had to be until they were satisfied. He says that if Fairy Tail could use the Hearfilia's family money as they wished, they'd truly be the most powerful Guild, and he couldn't forgive that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 11-12 Erza screams in pain, and then snickers, she says that it is pitiful to think about who is the best, but what is really shocking is his information gathering resources. She explains that lucy ran away from home and doesn't use her family's money. Erza tells Jose that lucy lives in an apartment she rents for 70,000 Jewels, that they worked together, fought together, laughed together, cried together, and that she is Mage of Fairy Tail. Erza asks what the hell he knows about Lucy's tears. Jose responds that he will know soon enough, that he wasn't planning on returning her, that he will keep her until her family has no money left. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 13-15 Jose threatens to show Erza's struggling form to Fairy Tail, believing that if Fairy Tail sees Titania's pitiful image, they will be disheartened in their battle. She is about to kill herself using her own sword because she believes he might become a liability to Fairy Tail's success when Makarov comes in and frees Erza from Jose's Magic and reforms her armor.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 Aftermath Makarov says that too much blood has been spilled, blood of children. He says that thanks to pitiful parents, a child went through many pains and shed many tears. He also says that this has gone far enough and he must put a stop to this. Jose asks if he wishes to make a catastrophe, and he responds that if it is necessary for his Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 17-19 References Category:Fights